receive - deceive
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: "Aku akan mengajarimu cara receive yang baik dan benar." Ada saat-saat dimana Noya menipu Shouyou agar bisa berkencan dengannya. / NoyaHina


"...Noya-san. Ini... dimana?"

"Hah? Masa' kamu tidak bisa baca, Shouyou? Ini di bioskop! Lihat, ada tulisannya besar disana, 'kan? B-i-o-s-k-o-p."

"...Bukannya kita hari ini mau latihan _Receive?"_

_._

_._

_._

_**RECEIVE/DECEIVE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Author—__**Nacchan Sakura**_

_**.**_

_Haikyuu!—__**Belongs to Haruichi Furudate**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Shouyou mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia pergi ke bioskop.

Entahlah—saat kelas dua SMP, mungkin? Ia ingat Izumi dan Kouji merekomendasikan suatu judul film yang menurut Shouyou sangat membosankan; tak banyak memori menyenangkan yang tercipta di saat itu.

Lebih baik berlatih voli bersama ibu-ibu di komplek perumahan deh, dibanding pergi nonton film—batin Shouyou.

Namun kali ini berbeda; Shouyou sudah membuat janji dengan salah satu kakak kelasnya—yang sangat hebat dalam _receive—_yaitu Nishinoya Yuu. Sebagai 'Senior yang baik', Nishinoya berjanji akan melatih Shouyou agar kemampuan menerima bolanya bisa jadi lebih baik dibandingkan sekarang.

Bola voli dan juga kaos olahraga sudah ada di dalam tas— Shouyou sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang.

...Tetapi, kenapa sekarang malah—

"Kenapa aku malah duduk disini, di kursi empuk dengan _popcorn _di tangan dan menonton film membosankan...?"

Shouyou bergumam dengan suara yang kecil; meskipun ia tak begitu suka menonton film, ia berusaha agar tidak membuat seniornya sakit hati—apalagi dia juga yang sudah membayarkan tiket untuk menonton.

Sudahlah, sekarang masih jam sepuluh pagi—jika film ini memakan waktu sekitar dua jam, Hinata masih punya banyak waktu untuk latihan _receive _bersama Nishinoya.

...Ia harap begitu.

.

.

.

_**Mission 01: **__menyeret Shouyou untuk mau berkencan dengannya (meski yang bersangkutan tidak sadar)_ — _SUKSES_

Nishinoya melakukan dansa kemenangan di dalam hatinya—_YES! _Melakukan konsultasi dengan Sugawara bukanlah hal yang sia-sia; ia berhasil menyeret Hinata untuk pergi kencan dengannya.

Latihan _receive? _Tentu saja Noya tidak melupakannya! Ia tidak sejahat itu sampai membohongi Junior uhukkesayangannyauhuk untuk bisa mengajaknya kencan seharian.

—Ya, Nishinoya Yuu, kelas dua SMA Karasuno, seorang _Libero _yang penuh karisma, dengan ini menyatakan; Ia menyukai adik kelasnya yang memiliki rambut warna oranye—Hinata Shouyou.

Noya memang selalu terlihat mengagumi manajernya yang begitu cantik; namun entah sejak kapan sosok Hinata Shouyou sudah lebih bersinar di matanya dibandingkan si cantik Shimizu Kiyoko. Dan Noya yakin bahwa ini semua adalah kutukan, kutukan karena sudah pernah berpikir bahwa lelaki yang terlalu lemah seperti Shouyou tak mungkin dilirik oleh siapapun.

...Daaan, lihatlah dimana ia berdiri sekarang; di garis yang sudah melewati batas kata 'suka'.

Ah, entah kutukan atau takdir. Atau mungkin karma?

Noya bukanlah seseorang yang hobi membohongi dirinya sendiri—tak lama setelah ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Shouyou, ia langsung menerima perasaannya dan melangkah maju mengikuti aliran waktu—apa yang terjadi, terjadilah.

Dan ia tak akan menyerah—jika memang hatinya menginginkan Shouyou, maka ia akan berusaha mendapatkannya.

Saingannya banyak? Ya, saingan untuk mendapatkan Shouyou sangatlah banyak—dan Noya baru menyadarinya setelah ia sadar bahwa ia menyukai si umpan terbaik. Ia tahu bahwa Kageyama bisa saja menaruh hati kepada Shouyou. Ia tahu bahwa Tsukishima mengejek Shouyou terus-terusan bisa saja bukan tanpa alasan. Ia bahkan tahu kenapa wajah Yachi selalu merona ketika Shouyou mendekatinya. Hey, bahkan ia tahu bahwa si rambut ayam dari Nekoma dan juga si Raja agung dari Aoba Jousai memberi perhatian khusus terhadap Shoyou.

Noya menarik kata-katanya kembali—Shouyou adalah lelaki yang penuh semangat, ceria, dan juga manis. Tentu saja banyak orang akan meliriknya.

Dan Noya tak akan kalah. Jika memang ia harus bertarung, maka ia akan masuk ke dalam arena pertarungan dan menang sampai akhir.

.

.

.

Shouyou sekarang mengerti kenapa Noya tiba-tiba menanyakan jenis film dan buku apa yang ia suka.

Shouyou bukanlah penggemar berat film atau buku; ia bahkan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah untuk bermain bersama Natsu atau berlatih voli sendirian. Namun beberapa buku fantasi menarik minatnya; terbiasa membacakan cerita untuk Natsu sebelum adik tercintanya tersebut tidur.

Ia menatap ke arah layar besar di hadapannya—adegan pembuka dari film yang Noya pilih baru saja dimulai; dengan banyak adegan pertarungan dan juga sihir yang digunakan oleh para aktornya. Kemudian judul dari film tersebutpun terpampang dengan besar—_White Knight._

Genre film fantasi dan aksi, semoga saja tak akan membuat Shouyou menguap beberapa kali seperti saat ia terakhir kali menonton film romantis bersama dua teman SMPnya.

Shouyou melihat kedua mata Noya berbinar-binar di sampingnya—terlihat tak sabar dan senang karena film akan dimulai. Shouyou tak bisa menahan senyum kecil untuk tidak muncul di wajahnya—di saat-saat seperti inilah, ia merasa bahwa Noya betul-betul bertingkah seperti anak-anak.

Imut juga, sih, Noya yang seperti itu.

'—_Eh, Apa?'_ Shouyou kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. '_Aku baru saja berpikir bahwa Noya-san itu imut?!'_

Wajahnya perlahan terasa hangat—dan ia bersyukur bahwa di dalam bioskop sangat gelap. Noya tak akan sadar bahwa ia saat ini merona.

.

.

.

_**Mission 02: **__Menebar pesona kepada Shouyou agar ia jatuh cinta kepada Noya—MISSION START!_

Noya tak bisa menghentikan degup jantungnya yang begitu kencang saat ini.

Nonton film bersama Shouyou, Nonton film bersama Shouyou,

Nonton film bersama Shouyou—

Ia sedang menonton film, berdua saja, dengan orang yang ia sukai.

Bahkan dulu ia tak bisa mendapatkan pencapaian setinggi ini ketika mencoba untuk mendekti Kiyoko—ah, meski tiga puluh persennya karena ia berjanji dengan Ryu kalau tidak akan mendekati Kiyoko sejauh itu—tetapi, tetap saja!

Selain jalan cerita dari film yang memang menarik—kenyataan bahwa Shouyou kini ada di dekatnya membuat Noya tambah bersemangat. Hari ini masih panjang, masih banyak hal menyenangkan lain yang akan terjadi.

"Hei, Shouyou! Kau lihat tadi, kau lihat? Si tokoh antagonis itu sangat keren! Ia seperti melakukan _rolling thunder _sebelum menebas musuhnya—"  
"Eeehh... Noya-san, kau mendukung tokoh antagonisnya?" Shouyou menatap ke arah Noya dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Uhh, ya... karena dia lebih keren?"

"Hoo." Shouyou menjulurkan lidahnya seraya tersenyum kecil, "Kalau begitu, kita ada di kubu yang berbeda. Aku mendukung tokoh utamanya, maaf!"

Ah.

Ah, sial.

Noya buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya—menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari Shouyou yang masih tersenyum manis.

Oh.

Tidak.

Jangan beri aku senyum manis itu.

_**[[—Sial! Jangan bertingkah manis seperti itu! Licik sekali lelaki ini! apa dia berniat membuat aku K.O di awal pertarungan?!]]**_

_**[[Tch, ini bukanlah pertarungan yang mudah.]]**_

.

.

.

"Coba saja tadi dibuat taruhan, ya. Aku pasti menang~"

Shouyou tersenyum lebar seraya menatap ke arah Noya—ya, film sudah berakhir dengan kemenangan sang tokoh utama yang sudah bisa ditebak; lagipula film mana yang membiarkan tokoh antagonisnya menang?

Kesal, sih. Apalagi tadi Noya dan Shouyou benar-benar mengkhayati setiap adegan—dan tetap teguh dengan kubu masing-masing. Dan pada saat kubu Noya ternyata kalah, Shouyou senang tiada dua.

Kesal, kesal, kesal—tapi Shouyou saat ini terlihat sangat senang, ya sudahlah.

"Me... memangnya kalau dibuat taruhan, kau mau minta apa?"

"Hm? Ah, tidak, tadinya kalau dijadikan taruhan, yang kalah harus mentraktir bakpau daging untuk tiga hari ke depan!"

"Cuma itu?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya sudah, aku akan mentraktirmu bakpau daging untuk tiga hari ke depan."

"—WOOH! Benarkah?"

"Hm! Karena walau begini, aku adalah seniormu!"  
"Waaai~ Terima kasih, Noya-_san—_bukan, Noya-_senpai!_"

_**[[—Karena walaupun aku bertingkah seperti ini,**_

_**Aku sebenarnya menyukaimu.]]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dalam tinggi badan, Shouyou memang menang darinya—sedikit.

Tetapi Noya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan dan bertanya-tanya—kenapa tubuh Shouyou betul-betul kecil? Meskipun tingginya melebihi Noya—dalam soal otot dan berat badan, Noya masih memenangkan pertandingan.

Namun, lihatlah Shouyou—jika saja dia memiliki rambut panjang, ia pasti sudah disangka wanita oleh banyak orang. Tidak hanya tubuhnya kecil dan ramping, suaranya juga nyaring dan tinggi; bahkan terkadang terdengar halus dan...

Manis.

—Eii, gawat, gawat—pikiran Noya mulai tidak fokus. Ayo, kembali ke latihan!

"Oh—Shouyou! Turunkan lututmu sedikit lagi—pikirkan posisi dan titik di lenganmu yang dapat membuat bolanya memantul, _zwoop _ke atas!"

"Eh? Jadi sedari tadi posisiku salah? Tetapi aku membuat bolanya memantul ke atas, _gwaa! _begitu—"

"Lebih memantul lagi! Oke, sekali lagi ya!"

"_Osu!"_

Saat saat seperti ini merupakan waktu yang paling menyenangkan untuk Noya.

Pertama, karena ia menyukai voli dan juga posisinya sebagai _libero—_dan yang kedua, karena ada Shouyou bersamanya. Sungguh, jika kau disuguhi oleh dua hak yang kau sukai secara bersamaan; tidak mungkin kau tidak akan merasa senang, bukan?

Kalau saja Noya tidak ingin menjaga imej di depan Shouyou saat ini, ia mungkin sudah nyengir tidak karuan dan terbang ke angkasa.

"Ah! Ya, ya—seperti itu, Shouyou! Lihat, bolanya sekarang memantul lebih tinggi, bukan? Cara seperti ini penting untuk menghentikan bola yang datang seperti _service ace _nya si kapten Aoba Jousai itu!"

"Oooh—si Raja Agung, ya?"

(Dan di kejauhan Oikawa tiba-tiba bersin ketika sedang menebar pesona kepada beberapa gadis; membuat Iwaizumi mentertawakannya dari belakang.)

"Iya. Jika kita menemukan lawan main yang gawat seperti si Oikawa itu, menjaga bola agar tidak terjatuh menjadi dua kali lebih penting. Bukan hanya untuk satu poin saja—tetapi untuk dua puluh lima poin agar bisa memenangkan pertandingan."

Shouyou mengangguk antusias—sial, rambutnya yang mengembang itu ikutan bergerak dengan imutnya; Noya mengalihkan pandangan untuk mempertahankan fokusnya.

"N—ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak lapar, Shouyou? Kita sudah berlatih selama dua jam, dan kau belum makan apa-apa selain popcorn di bioskop tadi 'kan?"

"Sekarang kau membahas soal itu..." bertepatan dengan Noya yang bertanya—perut Shouyou mulai berbunyi meminta makan. "Kurasa aku memang cukup lapar, haha~"

"Lebih baik kita makan siang dulu—mau makan dimana?"

"Ah! Itu, Noya-san—sebenarnya.. aku membuat _bento _untuk kita makan siang."

"...E-Eh?"

Noya tak pernah menyangka akan ada orang—selain Ibunya—yang akan membuatkannya _bento _untuk makan. Terlebih lagi orang yang disukainya—Kiyoko saja tidak pernah melakukannya!

(Tentu saja, Kiyoko bahkan tidak menaruh hati kepadanya, bukan?)

Gawat, gawat, gawat—jantung Noya kembali berdegup kencang tak karuan.

"M-memangnya kau bisa masak, eh?" Noya pura-pura menoleh ke arah lain agar tak bertemu mata dengan Shouyou—sementara Shouyou yang tak sadar hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sudah biasa membuat _bento _untuk adikku! Karena terkadang Ibu sibuk dan tak bisa membuatkan Natsu bekal," Shouyou tertawa kecil seraya mengeluarkan dua kotak bekal dari tas selempangnya. "Kuharap Noya-_san _suka Udang goreng dan telur dadar?"

"Ah—uh, aku.. aku makan apa saja, kok!"

_**[[—Dan walaupun kau memasak makanan yang tidak aku suka, aku akan tetap memakannya. Orang bodoh mana yang mau menyia-nyiakan bento buatan orang yang disukainya?]]**_

"Syukurlah! Makan yang banyak, ya. Karena aku membuatnya khusus untuk Noya-_san!"_

—Tenanglah, tenanglah.

Noya berkali-kali mengucapkan hal itu di dalam hatinya—meminta agar debaran jantungnya tidak terlalu cepat.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!"

Shouyou membereskan kotak bekal yang kini kosong tanpa sisa—dan Noya harus mengakui bahwa tadi adalah makan siang ternikmat yang pernah ia santap. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Shouyou ternyata pandai memasak—pantas saja Kageyama senang bertukar lauk saat makan siang dengannya.

Senyum yang manis, cek. Sifat yang menyenangkan, cek. Tubuh mungil, cek. Sama-sama menyukai bola voli, cek. Pandai memasak, cek.

—Shouyou benar-benar istri idaman.

'_...APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN, SIH!' _Noya membenturkan dahinya pada batang pohon terdekat—membuat Shouyou terkejut dan menjatuhkan sumpit yang hendak ia masukkan ke dalam tempatnya.

Lama-lama aku tidak bisa menahan diri, Noya berteriak di dalam hati. Kalau seperti ini terus, waktunya akan segera habis; ia gagal membuat Shouyou menyukai dirinya, dan ia malah menjadi semakin cinta kepada Shouyou yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"N—Noya-_san?! _Apa yang kau laku—"

"SHOUYOU!" Noya menoleh ke arah Shouyou yang hanya bisa melontarkan '_I—Iya?!' _dengan suara kecil. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, oke?! Setelah ini, kau harus menemaniku sampai sore!"

"—Haah?"

"Jangan bertanya! Pokoknya harus, harus!"

—Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku kalah di babak pertama, batin Noya. Iya gagal membuat Shouyou terpesona—kebalikannya, malah ia yang dibuat terpesona oleh si umpan terkuat milik Karasuno.

Menyebalkan. Noya ingin pertanggungjawaban. Lelaki ini harus mau kencan dengannya sampai sore, Noya tak mau tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Ba... baiklah?"

—Ya, bagaimanapun caranya.

_**Mission 02: **__Menebar pesona kepada Shouyou agar ia jatuh cinta kepada Noya – GAGAL_

.

.

.

_**Mission 03: **__Mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menyatakan cinta — MISSION START!_

Noya melakukan beberapa penelitian semenjak seminggu yang lalu.

Dengan tumpukan komik cewek yang ia pinjam dari Yachi, dan juga majalah khusus gadis remaja yang ia beli diam-diam di toko buku—ia mencari tahu suasana dan cara seperti apa yang tepat untuk menyatakan cinta.

Hasilnya tidak begitu akurat, sih—Noya teringat di tengah-tengah penelitiannya bahwa Shouyou itu **BUKAN** perempuan.

Tetapi sudah tanggung masuk ke tengah jalan—Noya melanjutkan penelitiannya. Y—Yah, Shouyou memang bukan perempuan sih, tetapi ia mendekati perempuan.. dari sifat dan fisiknya.

—Ya.

Iya, Noya menyangkal dan cari-cari alasan. Dan iya, kamu tidak diperbolehkan memberikan komentar, terima kasih banyak.

Dan inilah kesimpulannya:

Komik cewek memang manis dan membuat kita berdebar-debar—tetapi Noya menemukan fakta bahwa semua yang terjadi di komik tersebut tidak rasional dan terlalu tidak masuk akal; terlalu banyak kilau-kilau yang tidak diperlukan juga. Dan Noya bingung jika harus mempraktekan adegan tersebut ke dunia nyata—ia harus memulai dari mana dan bagaimana?

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat... ada adegan... um... apa namanya? Kabe... Kabe..."

Oh!

_Kabe-Don!_

Noya mengingat baik-baik seperti apa adegan tersebut digambarkan—ketika sang cowok dengan tampang serius dan suara yang rendah berbicara kepada lawan bicaranya; dan entah untuk apa, posisi mereka cukup aneh karena yang laki-laki menahan tubuh perempuan kepada sebuah tembok—

"Tapi apa gunanya ya menahan tubuh si perempuan ke tembok?" Noya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal—gestur yang menunjukkan bahwa ia kebingungan. "Apa karena lebih nyaman kalau ngobrol sambil menyandarkan tubuh ke tembok? Tapi yang menahan sama sekali tidak nyaman sih..."

—Ah, sudahlah.

Komik cewek memang aneh. Tidak seperti komik untuk anak cowok yang penuh dengan aksi keren dan juga nama-nama jurus yang sempurna!

'_Tetapi pertama-tama, aku harus membawanya ke tempat yang sepi dulu... setiap adegan Kabe-don selalu dilakukan di tempat sepi, bukan?'_

Noya memikirkan banyak tempat yang bisa dijadikan tujuan—gedung olahraga sekolah mereka (yang tetap terbuka meskipun hari libur, asalkan kau memang akan memakainya untuk berlatih), atap gedung dari bangunan apapun— (tapi disana jarang ada tembok), atau rumahnya! Noya bisa membawa Shouyou ke rumahnya karena tidak ada siapa-siapa disana dan ia bisa melakukannya di kamar—

—**DITOLAK. **Coret pilihan terakhir, coret, **CORET**! Noya tak yakin pilihan terakhir bisa membuatnya menahan diri lebih lama.

'_Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Shouyou membenciku, jadi kurasa..'_

"Hey, Shouyou! Mau teruskan latihan kita? Aku akan mengajarimu _rolling thunder."_

"Woooh! Benarkah? Mau! Aku mau!"

"Yosh! Ambil tasmu dan siapkan baju olahragamu—kita akan meminjam gedung olahraga Karasuno."

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah bersama Shouyou menjadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih menyenangkan—Shouyou dan Noya memang satu selera dalam berbagai hal semenjak awal; pembicaraan dengan topik apapun pasti akan jadi menyenangkan. Noya diam-diam berpikir dalam hatinya; coba saja setiap hari ia bisa pergi ke sekolah bersama Shouyou seperti ini. Ia pasti akan jadi anak rajin yang semangat untuk pergi ke sekolah.

'—_Geh, kenapa malah aku yang jadi seperti tokoh utama komik cewek?!'_

Noya menggelengkan kepalanya—tidak, tidak, tidak. Sebentar lagi. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Setelah kau selesai menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Shouyou—semuanya selesai.

Mau ditolak ataupun diterima, Noya akan menerima jawabannya. Masih lebih baik daripada harus menyembunyikan perasaan sendiri terus-terusan.

"Noya-_san! _Ayo cepat, aku ingin cepat-cepat latihan—"

"Sabar Shouyou, sabar. Toh kita bisa latihan sampai malam kalau kau mau.."

"Yaay!"

Shouyou melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan; dan Noya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Noya memang sama hiperaktifnya dengan Shouyou—tetapi hari ini, ia lebih suka memperhatikan Shouyou yang ceria dibandingkan bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Eh..."

"Hm? Kenapa, Shouyou?"

"Ada suara bola."

—Ah, benar.

Jika didengarkan baik-baik—Noya dan Shouyou mendengar ada suara decitan sol sepatu olahraga dengan lantai yang nyaring; dan juga suara bola yang memantul... bola voli?

"Apa ada yang latihan juga hari ini, ya? Waah! Semakin banyak, semakin seru!"

"Eh, tung—Shouyou!"

Noya mengutuk di dalam hati—sial, kalau ada orang lain, berarti ia tak bisa menyatakan cinta, dong?

"Cih, siapa sih yang mengganggu..." gumam Noya seraya mengejar Shouyou yang sudah berlari menuju gedung olahraga. "Tunggu, Shouyou! Jangan cepat-cep—"

—Dan Noya terhenti ketika melihat Shouyou berhenti berlari—dan terdiam tepat di depan celah pintu gedung olahraga.

"Loh? Shouyou, kenapa tidak masuk—"

"—Yama.."

"Eh?"  
"Ada... Kageyama dan Tsukishima.."

"..Ooh?"Noya mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas—Kageyama dan Tsukishima? Baiklah, itu kombinasi yang... unik. Biasanya Tsukishima sering ada dengan Yamaguchi, bukan? "Sedang apa mere—"

...Ah.

Kini Noya menyadari banyak hal.

Dan satu hal yang ia ketahui saat ini;

Baik Kageyama maupun Tsukishima—keduanya tidak menaruh hati pada Shouyou seperti dugaannya.

.

.

.

Semenjak seminggu kemarin, memang ada kejadian aneh dimana Kageyama dan Tsukishima tiba-tiba memanggil nama depan satu sama lain—namun semua anggota tim mengabaikannya. Dan Noya sadar betapa Shouyou menjadi sedikit... pendiam, setelah melihat Kageyama dan Tsukishima yang seperti itu. Namun karena Shouyou pada akhirnya tetap menjadi anak yang selalu semangat seolah tak ada yang salah dengan dirinya—Noya menganggap sifat pendiam sesaatnya tersebut hanyalah karena sakit perut atau semacamnya.

Namun tepat di detik ini—melihat Shouyou dan kedua matanya yang membesar dan juga mulutnya yang tertutup rapat—membuat Noya sadar akan sesuatu. Noya tahu bahwa Shouyou ingin menangis, saat ini. apalagi ketika yang dilihat oleh mereka saat ini adalah..

Kageyama dan Tsukishima yang sedang memeluk satu sama lain.

Bola voli terlupakan, keinginan untuk latihan sudah lenyap—Shouyou berbalik dan berlari kencang, meninggalkan gedung olahraga.

Dan saat Shouyou meninggalkan Noya; Noya dapat melihat tetesan air mata yang sudah mengalir entah sejak kapan.

"O—oi, Shouyou!"

Noya tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam gedung olahraga.

Noya bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi akan rencananya untuk menyatakan cinta.

—Ia akan mengejar Shouyou dan menghentikan air matanya.

.

.

.

"Hey... Shouyou?"

Tak sulit untuk bisa menemukan Shouyou—ketika sedang terpuruk atau gugup, tempat yang Shouyou kunjungi pasti hanyalah satu; ruang klub. Namun karena pintunya terkunci—Shouyou tak bisa memasuki ruang klub. Noya menemukan Shouyou tersender pada pintu ruang klub dengan lutut yang dipeluk erat; isak tangisnya semakin kencang semakin Noya mendekati dirinya.

Noya tak mengatakan apa-apa—ia hanya menatap ke arah Shouyou untuk sesaat. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Shouyou setelah sadar bahwa tangisannya tidak akan berhenti untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

'_Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu.. aku harus mengatakan sesuatu! Tetapi aku harus mengatakan apa?! Aku kemarin hanya mencari referensi untuk menyatakan cinta—bukan untuk menenangkan orang yang sedang menangis!'_

Noya menjambak rambutnya frustasi—ah, masa bodoh kalau rambutnya yang sudah ditata rapi jadi berantakan sekarang—ia harus mencai cara agar Shouyou berhenti menangis.

"...Noya-_san.._"

"—A-apa?"

"Noya-_san _pernah mengalami hal yang sama? Melihat orang yang kau sukai ternyata tidak menyukai dirimu dan berpaling kepada orang lain.."

—Aah, kalau boleh jujur—sekarang Noya sedang mengalaminya, bukan?

Ia menyukai Shouyou. Tetapi yang Shouyou sukai sudah jelas..

"...Kau menyukai Kageyama, ya?"

Tubuh kecil di sampingnya tertegun sesaat—dan isak tangis Shouyou kembali terdengar.

"Aku... sudah menaruh banyak harapan." Shouyou perlahan mengangkat wajahnya—yang kini sudah basah dengan air mata. "Sugawara-_san _bilang aku sudah mengubahnya—dari Raja yang hanya mau melakukan apapun sendiri, menjadi seseorang yang dapat membuka diri kepada orang lain. Aku pikir... aku pikir aku memiliki kesempatan."

"...Shouyou.."

"Tetapi—pada akhirnya, tetap saja kenyataan berkata lain, bukan? Haha—dari tampang, tinggi badan, maupun isi otak—aku tahu bahwa Tsukishima memang menang dariku..."

Tidak, itu tidak benar, Shouyou.

"—Kageyama menyukai Tsukishima. Ia memilih Tsukishima. Bukan aku.."

—Noya ingin berteriak bahwa semua itu tidak benar.

Shouyou memiliki kelebihannya sendiri—ia bisa melompat seolah-olah angkasa tak akan menjadi pembatas, melebihi tembok setingi apapun; Shouyou dapat membuat siapapun tersenyum dan semangat. Shouyou memiliki kelebihannya sendiri.

Tidak.

Jangan mengangap dirimu begitu lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa.

Karena yang Noya sukai selama ini adalah..

"—hey, Shouyou."

"..Um..?"

"Kalau aku adalah Kageyama—aku akan lebih memilihmu dibandingkan Tsukishima."

"...karena tinggiku tidak berbeda jauh denganmu?"

"—Haha, bukan!" Noya tertawa seraya perlahan membawa telapak tangannya—mendekat kepada kepala Shouyou yang menoleh ke arahnnya. Ia membelai lembut kepala sang junior. "Karena aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Aku menyukai Shouyou... dan juga kelebihan yang kau miliki; kelebihan yang tidak Tsukishima punya."

"Aku menyukai Shouyou apa adanya."

Isak tangis Shouyou menghilang dan kedua matanya membulat—dengan seketika, kedua warna merah di matanya kini turun ke pipinya.

...Loh?

Ke pipi?

"..Noya-_san, _kau menyukaiku?"

—Ah.

Ah.

Ah.

"—_SHIMATTAAAAAA_!"

Noya tanpa sengaja menyatakan cintanya—tanpa mengikuti rencana dan skenario yang ia buat.

Dan dengan ini, bisa dikatakan..

_**Mission 03: **__Mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menyatakan cinta — GAGAL._

_._

_._

_._

—Kini giliran Noya yang memeluk lututnya dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangan yang terlipat.

Sial, sial, sial—wajahnya sekarang sudah se-merah apa? Mungkin sudah melebihi cumi rebus ataupun buah _strawberry—_tetapi bukan itu yang Noya khawatirkan sekarang!

Di sampingnya, Shouyou kini sudah berhenti menangis dan terdiam—tidak mengatakan apapun semenjak Noya _tanpa sengaja_ menyatakan cintanya. Noya sudah memikirkan beberapa skenario yang akan terjadi selanjutnya—mungkin Shouyou akan pergi begitu saja, yang artinya ia menolak—atau Shouyou akan mengatakan bahwa pernyataan cintanya sungguh norak, karena dilakukan di tempat yang benar-benar tidak tepat.

Entah yang mana yang akan terjadi, yang pasti dua-duanya membuat Noya ingin gantung diri.

(Padahal tadi Noya sempat bilang bahwa ia akan menerima apapun jawaban yang Shouyou berikan. Gimana, sih?)

Tetapi kalau Shouyou diam saja juga—Noya akan semakin kebingungan. Sudahlah, kalau mau menolak, lakukan sekarang!—batin Noya.

"...Uhm."

—Ah. Akhirnya Shouyou berbicara.

"Noya-_san..?"_

"...A—" Noya menarik nafas. "..Apa?"

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh? Maksudku—" Shouyou berhenti sejenak. "Saat kau bilang... 'suka' tadi."

"...Memangnya aku terlihat main-main?"  
"Eh—bukan! Maksudku, kupikir kau melakukannya hanya untuk menghiburku.."

"Meskipun kau tidak kembali tersenyum—setidaknya kau berhenti menangis. Yah... setengahnya memang untuk menghibur, sih. Aku tidak berencana untuk menyatakan cintaku... sebenarnya."

"Eh? tidak berencana?" Shouyou kini mendekati Noya yang sudah mengangkat wajahnya. "Jadi... kau berencana untuk tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku?"

"—Bukan." Noya menghela nafas. "Aku... ingin melakukannya dengan benar. Maksudku, melakukan pernyataan cinta di tempat yang tepat, dengan kata-kata gombal ala komik cewek dan semacamnya—intinya, aku ingin memberikan pernyataan cinta yang bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Noya menutup wajahnya dengan satu telapak tangan—ya Tuhan. Itu tadi memalukan.

"Terlalu berlebihan, ya? Tapi ya—sebenarnya, aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat saja."

"...Jadi kau tidak pernah berniat untuk.. menyembunyikannya? Perasaanmu?"

"—Tidak, tidak pernah."

"...Syukurlah."

"Eh?"

"Aku selama ini selalu menyembunyikan perasaanku kepada Kageyama—aku tak pernah berencana untuk menyatakannya. Namun karena itulah aku menjadi sedih seperti sekarang ini. Dan aku tidak mau Noya-_san _merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini—begitu sakit dan juga pedih."

_**[[— Shouyou memiliki kelebihannya sendiri...]]**_

"Setidaknya, aku ingin Noya-_san _mencari cara untuk bisa bahagia."

_**[[..Shouyou yang begitu baik hati seperti ini yang lebih aku sukai.]]**_

"Maka dari itu—woah!"

Noya tak berpikir dua kali—dengan cepat, ia meraih tubuh Shouyou di sampingnya dan memeluknya dengan erat; tubuhnya begitu kecil, dan juga hangat. Shouyou memang seperti matahari—kehadirannya saja dapat membuat orang lain tersenyum sepanjang hari.

"Shouyou, kau tahu apa yang membuatku bahagia?"

"...Um... tidak? Kupikir, ada banyak hal yang bisa membuat Noya-_san _bahagia.."

"Bukan," Noya menghembuskan nafas panjang—begitu nyaman saat mendekap tubuhnya. "Saat kau melihat orang yang paling kau sukai bahagia—itu adalah hal yang paling membuatku bahagia."

_Tidak perlu mencari kebahagiaan dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa engkau raih—_

"Maka dari itu—aku pikir, kalaupun kau menolakku, aku tak akan bersedih. Asalkan Shouyou bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia!"

_Kau bisa mencari kebahagiaan itu dari banyak hal yang ada di dekatmu._

"...Sungguh?"  
"Um!" Noya perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. "Maka dari itu, Shouyou, kau harus tersenyum! Aku akan mentraktirmu bakpau daging setelah ini, oke?"

"Wah, bakpau daging!"

Noya terkekeh seraya bangkit dari posisinya—kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Shouyou yang masih terduduk di bawah.

"—Ayo pulang."

"...Um. Ayo pulang."

—Dan Shouyou meraih tangan yang sudah membuatnya tersenyum itu tanpa ragu.

.

.

.

"Syukurlah, Hinata kelihatannya sudah ceria lagi sekarang.."

"Ya, begitulah."

"Aku sampai khawatir karena ia sempat menjauhi Kageyama dan Tsukishima—tetapi sekarang ia sudah bersikap seperti biasanya lagi. Ini semua berkat Nishinoya, ya?"

"Eh? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Suga-_sa—"_

"Noooyaaa-_san!"_

Sugawara meninggalkan Noya dan Shouyou sambil tersenyum diam-diam; Noya kini mengalihkan fokusnya kepada Shouyou yang menghampirinya dengan senyum yang bersinar. Seperti biasa, Shouyou tanpa sadar membuat Noya _K.O _dengan wajah manisnya—tanpa ia sadari.

"A.. ada apa?"

"Kau belum mengajariku _rolling thunder_ kemarin."

Ah, benar juga. Karena insiden Kageyama dan Tsukishima itu...

"Ah... maaf, aku akan mengajarimu lain kal—"

"Hari libur besok. Depan stasiun."

"Eh?"  
"Ajari aku _receive _dan juga _rolling thunder_. Tetapi sebelumnya, kita harus nonton film dulu, oke?"

—Sedari awal Noya sudah sadar,

Bahwa ia memang akan kalah dari matahari yang begitu bersinar.

"Kau ini—" Noya menghela nafas panjang. "..Baiklah. Siapkan dirimu karena seniormu ini akan mengajarimu!"

"Horeeee!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu—"

"Ohya, Noya_-san."_

"...Ya?"

"Selagi kau mengajariku _receive," _Shouyou membuat mata mereka bertemu; dan Noya tak bisa menghindar dari betapa manisnya Shouyou ketika ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Mungkin kau bisa juga mengajariku bagaimana caranya membuatmu bahagia."

—Dan Noya sukses terdiam karenanya.

Tunggu.

Tunggu..

...EH?!

"S—Shouyou, maksudmu—"

"Kencan, ya. Besok disebut kencan karena kita bukan teman lagi!"

"H-hey! Tunggu, jangan kabur!"

Dan ketika menatap Shouyou yang berlari sambil tertawa dengan riang—Noya lagi-lagi harus menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

Sudahlah, dalam cinta—pertarungan memang selalu berakhir seimbang, bukan?

.

.

.

_Aku akan meraih bahagia dengan kau yang mengulurkan tangan untuk berjalan bersamaku_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
